Injury
by Sayuri Tsukihime
Summary: The Devil Within Jin Kazama develops a deadly obsession with The Blood Talon after seeking him out on a highway and chasing him then severely beating him. But then the Devil's obsession turns into something more. Let me know what you think! Give me a review! CHAPTER IV NOW UP!
1. Chapter I

**Author's Note **- Hi there! *waves* Second time posting on here and first time doing a multi chapter fic. I hope who ever reads this enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Injury<strong>

-Chapter I-

* * *

><p>Hwoarang sped down the highway on his motorcycle swerving in and out of traffic as if it were nothing.<p>

In his mind he was replaying the fight he had had with Jin Kazama. At first Jin wouldn't fight with him saying something about having to deal with his cursed blood and ending his family lineage.

But Hwoarang being who he was wouldn't take no for an answer and Jin buckled under the pressure.

They fought and Hwoarang defeated Jin but something was off. At the time Hwoarang dismissed what Jin had been telling him throughout the course of The King of Iron Fist Tournament. What did he mean about his cursed blood and ending the Mishima bloodline for good?

Hwoarang had to focus on riding his bike he would think about that later. He sped up and cleared the traffic. The road was empty except for him and his bike. He kept his eyes straight ahead until he saw a shadowed figure standing in the middle of the highway.

"Shit!" Hwoarang shouted. He had to stop the bike and fast before he hit the person.

Hwoarang turned the bike sideways and skidded down the highway. The figure held his hand out as if he was telling Hwoarang to stop. All the sudden an unknown force came rushing towards him and his bike exploded. Hwoarang hit the ground hard and rolled a few feet away from the mess that was now his bike.

"Dammit!" Hwoarang groaned as he slowly began getting to his feet. His vision was a bit blurry as he tried to regain focus he could see the figure walking towards him.

_~Shit!~ _Hwoarang thought as he tried to restore his balance. His head was aching and he could feel blood running down his face. He tried to focus to get a better look at the approaching threat.

As Hwoarang's vision began to clear he saw what appeared to be Jin but his eyes were glowing. Hwoarang blinked a few times, he thought he was imaging it but he wasn't. He continued to stare at the creature. He saw that it had what looked like tribal tattoos on its chest and forehead.

"What do you want?" Hwoarang shouted.

"To finish what we started..." the creature answered.

As the creature got closer Hwoarang could see it had horns and wings. He put his hand on his head but kept an eye on the creature.

_~Dammit! I must have a concussion.~_ He thought but there was no time Hwoarang had to defend himself and quickly took his stance.

"Who are you?" he pressed.

"Why you don't recognize your rival? Surely you haven't forgotten." the creature replied.

"Kazama?"

"You do remember." the creature began to smile.

"Wh...what happened to you?" Hwoarang stammered.

"This is the curse of the Mishima bloodline...the devil gene." Devil Jin answered.

Hwoarang's eyes narrowed. So that's what Jin meant by cursed blood and destroying the Mishima bloodline.

"So are we going to fight or not?" Hwoarang's words dripped sarcasm.

Devil Jin smile grew wider as he came to a stop standing a few feet in front of Hwoarang.

"I would love to." the devil's voice was a low growl as he spread his wings and took flight.

"What the.." was all Hwoarang could manage and began jogging backwards as Devil Jin roared.

_~What is it doing?~_ Hwoarang panicked and at the last minute decided to make a run for it. Devil Jin smiled and gave chase as Hwoarang jumped a guard rail and ran into a field.

"Fuck!" he shouted. There was no place to hide. Hwoarang turned around to face Devil Jin as he landed gracefully several feet away from him. Devil Jin laughed as he could sense Hwoarang's fear and charged for the Blood Talon. Hwoarang blocked almost every single blow. But Devil Jin just would not stop attacking. He threw punch after punch, kick after kick until Hwoarang's defense faltered and he was left wide open to Devil Jin's attacks. Hwoarang, bloodied, kicked Devil Jin to get some distance between the two.

He smirked. "Is that all you've got?" Devil Jin growled and reached for Hwoarang's left arm and gave it a hard twist. A crack echoed in the air shortly followed by a painful scream from the Blood Talon. Hwoarang fell to his knees holding his left arm as his breath became labored.

_~I'm out matched...if I don't get away I am going to die.~ _Hwoarang thought.

"Had enough Blood Talon?" Devil Jin said mockingly.

Hwoarang stared at Devil Jin, blood dripping from his head, trying to decided what his next move should be.

"I'm just getting started." Hwoarang tried to sound confident.

"Just getting started? Would you like for me to break your other arm?"

"No thank you!" Hwoarang said as he kicked Devil Jin hitting him hard in the jaw. Devil Jin stumbled backwards holding the side of his face as he smiled wildly.

"So you still have some fight in you."

"Of course I do." Hwoarang grabbed his arm and winced from the pain.

"You wont last much longer." Devil Jin growled as he took flight once again.

At a loss for what to do Hwoarang began to run again but tripped on a rock and fell face first into the cool grass. Devil Jin smiled as Hwoarang fell and struggled to get back to his feet. He thought that this would be a good time to cause the Blood Talon a little more pain. On the center of his forehead a third eye appeared and began glowing a violent red color just as Hwoarang got to his feet his back still turned to the creature. Devil Jin roared in what seemed to be agony as a red beam shot from the center of his forehead and hit Hwoarang on the back. The Blood Talon screamed as his flesh was being seared and fell to the ground again whimpering in pain. He could smell his flesh burning as the beam dissipated.

Devil Jin descended to the ground walked up to Hwoarang's form.

"Had enough Blood Talon?" the creature said sounding amused as Hwoarang groaned in pain. He gripped a hand full of Hwoarang's hair and slowly lifted his head off the ground.

Hwoarang was slowly slipping into an unconscious state as he heard Devil Jin laughing admiring his handy work.

_~Son of a bitch...~_ He thought as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and everything went black.


	2. Chapter II

**Author's Note -** Hey there Tsuki-chan here! This is the second installment to Injury. I am currently working on the third chapter and hope to have it up as soon as possible. Anywho...ENJOY! ^_^**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Injury<strong>

-Chapter II-

* * *

><p>A woman found Hwoarang unconscious and badly beaten in the field where he had tried to run from Devil Jin. She immediately called for help and tried desperately to make him wake up. He was barely clinging to life. The ambulance arrived and began to take emergency measures to ensure Hwoarang still had a pulse until they arrived at the hospital. Once there they rushed him to intensive care and immediately began to resuscitate him while a nurse tried to contact his next of kin.<p>

The nurse managed to find a piece of paper with the name Baek Doo San and a number written on it. She called the number and managed to get a hold of the man in question.

"I'm calling because a young man named Hwoarang has been admitted to the hospital here and is in very bad condition. Are you his next of kin Mr. Baek?" the nurse said over the phone.

"I'm the closest thing that boy has to a father, I am on my way." Baek said and hung up the phone.

It wasn't long before Baek had arrived. The doctors managed to stabilize Hwoarang but he had fallen into a coma. The Tae Kwon Do master asked to be by his pupil's bedside until he woke up. Baek walked into the room where Hwoarang was being kept. He looked at his student and felt riddled with guilt. Who had attacked Hwoarang so visiously? Baek sat on a stool next to the hospital bed and placed his face in his hands.

"I have failed you haven't I?" he said as he reached for Hwoarang's hand. He patted it then placed it back at Hworang's side. Baek wondered who Hwoarang had been fighting when it came to him.

"Jin Kazama did this to you?" Baek said hesitantly knowning that Hwoarang couldn't answer his question. Almost immediately Baek's heart sunk in his chest. He began to question his skill as a teacher.

"I should have prepared you better. Jin Kazama is not an ordinary man. What have I done?" he mumbled to the unresponsive fiery red haired Korean youth.

* * *

><p>It had been three days and Hwoarang was still in a coma. Baek made sure to visit and sometimes even staying over night sleeping in an uncomfortable chair beside Hwoarang's bed. The doctors showed Baek some simple exercises to help keep the blood flowing in Hwoarang's legs. He did them everyday for Hwoarang hoping that when he wakes up he will be able to use his legs to stand.<p>

Baek had stepped out of Hwoarang's room to go get a cup of tea to help calm his nerves. He had been an emotional wreck ever since Hwoarang's been in a coma. He got his cup of tea from the cafeteria and sat at a table.

* * *

><p>Hwoarang kept hearing a persistent beeping sound. It was beginning to annoy him. He slowly opened his eyes and immediately was startled by his surroundings. He sat up in the bed eyes wild as the raging sun. He looked at his arm and saw an IV and ripped it out.<p>

"What the hell? What happened? Where am I?" He exclaimed. No one was in the room to greet the newly awakened Korean youth. He snatched the covers off of his legs and swung them to the side of the bed and tried to stand. He promptly fell to the ground, his legs weakened from not being used in a while.

Frustrated Hwoarang let out a yell and slammed his fist on the cold tile floor.

"DAMMIT!" He kept screaming as the doctors rushed in the room and began to help him back into his hospital bed.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Hwoarang screamed his was in a state of shock but the doctors managed to get him back in the bed.

"Someone should find Mr. Baek." one of the doctors said to a nurse she swiftly exited the room in search of the Tae Kwon Do master. It wasn't long until the nurse returned with Baek.

"Hwoarang! You're awake!" Baek exclaimed as he rushed to his pupil's side.

Hwoarang seemed to be in an almost delirious state, his eyes wide open and wild looking. Baek placed a hand on the Korean youths forehead.

"You gotta snap outta of it Hwoarang. You're awake now and everything's okay." Baek tried to sooth him in a paternal way.

Hwoarang's wide amber eyes turn their gaze to Baek as his hand reached up to grab at Baek's shoulder.

"Master, you gotta make me stronger! Please I beg of you! Make me stronger!" He pleaded grasping Baek and shaking him.

"Make me stronger! PLEASE!" He begged once more.


	3. Chapter III

**Author's Note** - So here is chapter three. Hope you enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Injury<strong>

-Chapter III-

* * *

><p>Jin woke up in a dirty alley feeling like he had been hit by a truck. He placed his hand on his head and sighed once it began to throb. What had he been doing for him to feel this way? Jin slowly brought his left hand up so he could look at it. There was dried blood on his knuckles and they were swollen like he had been fighting some one. That's when the sudden realization hit. The devil had taken over and Jin didn't remember much else. Some flashes here and there but nothing solid. He only saw what the devil would let him see.<p>

Jin slowly stood still having his right hand grasping his head. He began to make his way out of the alley and back to his hotel room. He got suspicious stares from people passing him by as he walked down the street. He was shirtless and his pants were dirty and torn. Some children with their parents would point at him asking why the strange man was dirty. Jin did his best to ignore the children, the devil within sure did love to humiliate him. The creature knew what pushed his buttons and what could make him loose his mind.

Jin managed to make his way back to the small hotel that he was calling home for the time being. He entered his room and shut all the blinds and curtains, blocking out all of the sun. After he made sure the sun was completely blocked, he went to the small bathroom and began to run the hot water for a shower. He removed his torn pants and stepped inside the shower letting the hot water run down his chest.

He began to wonder what had provoked the devil to come out so suddenly when a flashback came to him.

_Devil Jin was standing on a highway confronting a certain fiery red haired Korean._

"_Kazama?" Hwoarang asked not entirely sure if the creature standing in front of him was indeed Jin Kazama._

"_You do remember?" the devil responded to the Blood Talon._

_Then another flash came to Jin of Hwoarang laying on the ground screaming as a red beam shot out and hit him on the back._

Jin's eyes widened and his hand quickly shot up to cover his mouth. The vision was so vivid, Jin could actually hear and smell Hwoarang's flesh being seared under the hot beam, sickness taking over his senses.

What could the devil want with the Korean youth? Jin couldn't place his finger on it and decided to finish washing himself. After exiting the bathroom and getting dressed in comfortable clothes, Jin decided to relax. He sat on the foot of the bed and turned on the TV. It was the same routine as usual, news channels reporting crimes, local events, and the weather for the coming week. Jin had lost interest in these things a long time ago. He sighed and shut off the TV and laid back onto the bed. From what Jin saw from what the devil allowed him to see was a severely beaten man. But why exactly did the devil seek out the Blood Talon?

"_Wouldn't you like to know?" _The devil's voice sounded from inside Jin's head.

Jin scowled at the voice, stood up and pulled the covers down so he could climb into the bed. He was tired and had lost track of time. Jin didn't know how long the devil had been out and this bothered him. He tried to push the thought back out of his mind but the devil just laughed silently in the background. Jin closed his eyes, which had become heavy, and surprisingly sleep came to him pretty fast. But for how long?

* * *

><p>Hwoarang was still in the hospital due to the severe burns on his back. The doctors wanted to keep him in case her developed some kind of infection. He laid in the bed flicking through channels with the remote for the TV the hospital provided. He was bored, restless, and wanted to get started training with Baek. But Baek said for Hwoarang to make a full recovery before they begin.<p>

Just as the Blood Talon began to think of the Tae Kwon Do master he quietly entered the room and walked to Hwoarang's side.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked pleasantly to the Korean youth.

"Fucking sick of being in this hospital..." Hwoarang answered taking a spoonful of jello and popping it into his mouth.

"I would appreciate if you didn't use that kind of language when you talk to me Hwoarang." Baek said sternly.

Hwoarang immediately felt bad for using such language in front of his master.

"I'm sorry, I wont do it again." he apologized smashing the jello with the spoon until it was in little pieces.

Baek nodded and then a smile came to his face.

"I've got good news for you." he said to the Blood Talon.

"Oh?" Hwoarang said trying to make himself feel better.

"The doctors have informed me that you will be released in two days." Baek went on to say.

"Oh is that right? When can we start to train?" the Korean youth asked.

"In a week." Baek answered.

Hwoarang nodded and finished off his jello. He hated having to wait, he was inpatient by nature and he didn't like to wait or keep others waiting. Baek smiled down at his pupil, he could tell by the look on Hwoarang's face that he was a bit disappointed by having to wait.

"Good things come to those who wait Hwoarang." Baek said, "Now I will depart. I will see you tomorrow."

Hwoarang nodded to his master and tried to force a wry smile.

"See ya." he waved.

Baek nodded to his student and left the hospital room.

Hwoarang sighed and slumped down into the bed. He really did hate having to wait.

* * *

><p>Jin had tried to fight the devil for control of his body but eventually lost the battle. Devil Jin flew over the city sniffing out the Blood Talons scent. He had finally found the Korean youth at a hospital. He smiled cruelly as he looked into the window of the Blood Talon's hospital room. The creature slowly slid open the window and climbed into the room with Hwoarang who was fast asleep.<p>

"Sleep well Blood Talon while you can. I am going to make your life a living hell." Devil Jin laughed a sinister laugh as he wrapped his hand around Hwoarang's neck. The creature began to slowly cut off air to the Korean youth as Hwoarang's eyes shot open. Devil Jin smiled as he strangled Hwoarang as the Blood Talon's hands grasped at his trying to break the hold Devil Jin had on his neck. Hwoarang's eyes showed pure fear and Devil Jin was loving every minute of it.

"So weak." He laughed again as he leaned down to whisper into the Hwoarang's ear, "Fear me Blood Talon."

Hwoarang was beginning to loose consciousness from lack of air but kept kicking his feet trying to alert doctors. His heart felt like it was about to explode in his chest. Devil Jin applied more pressure and Hwoarang's eyes rolled into the back of his head and the heart monitor began beeping. Devil Jin looked up at the machinery and growled lowly before taking flight. He knew he hadn't killed the Blood Talon but it sure was a thrill to see the fear in his eyes.


	4. Chapter IV

**Author's note **- So this is Chapter IV! Sorry it took so long to update! Enjoy.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Injury<strong>

-Chapter IV-

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Hwoarang was released from the hospital and Baek had began a rigorous training regiment for the Blood Talon. Hwoarang gave his all when training, he really wanted to become stronger so he could defend himself against Devil Jin. That was his reason and he hadn't told Baek about the incident before he was released. Baek and Hwoarang had finished up their training for the day and he told Hwoarang to relax for the night.<p>

The Blood Talon took a shower to wash off the day's filth and put on some comfortable clothes. He sat down on his bed and sighed. He was truly starting to fear for his life if he can't defend against Devil Jin. Hwoarang placed his head in his hands. He had to become stronger! There was no other way around it but that. He looked up as there came knock on his door.

"Come in." Hwoarang said.

The door opened and there stood Baek leaning against the door frame.

"I made some tea. Would you like some? Might help you relax." the Tae Kwon Do master offered.

Hwoarang looked up at the man with nervousness in his eyes.

"Sure." the Blood Talon said as he stood and followed Baek to the kitchen.

Baek grabbed a cup and poured some green tea in it for Hwoarang and offered it to him. Hwoarang took the cup as he sat down at the table. He blew on it softly to cool it before taking a sip as Baek poured himself a cup and sat down opposite Hwoarang.

"You look stressed. Something bothering you?" Baek asked as he closed his eyes and blew on his tea.

Hwoarang let out a long drawn out sigh and pushed his bangs back from his face.

"There's nothing wrong master. I just need to get stronger is all." Hwoarang replied to Baek's question as he took another sip of his tea.

"Tell me this Hwoarang, what is your reason for wanting to become stronger?" Baek asked once again.

Hwoarang sighed and set his cup down.

"There is someone I want...no...I NEED to defeat. My life depends on it." the Blood Talon answered his master.

Baek closed his eyes and nodded silently. He understood Hwoarang he really did but if he was still talking about Jin Kazama, Baek couldn't help but worry for his pupil.

"Then I will continue to train you as long as your heart is still wanting to be stronger." the Tae Kwon Do master said.

Hwoarang nodded his head to show that he agreed with his master.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." the Blood Talon said as he picked up his cup and took another sip of tea.

* * *

><p>Jin had locked himself in his hotel room after the incident with Hwoarang at the hospital. The creature showed him everything that had happened and Jin was at his wits end. He had put black tape over the windows to block out the sun and put some around the door to his room. He didn't want anyone coming in and definitely didn't want to get out. He sat in a corner in the room with his knees pulled up to his chest.<p>

"_You can't keep me in here!"_ the devil within laughed.

"I sure as hell can try!" Jin said as he shook his head trying to get the voice to go away.

"_AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! It's funny how you try to stop me knowing that you can't." _the creature said mocking Jin.

"Shut up!" the Japanese youth shouted.

"_Shut up! Wah wah wah all you do is whine. That's all you do Kazama Jin...that's all you will ever do." _the devil within continued to mock.

Jin placed his hands on either side of his head holding it as it began to throb.

"I don't want to hear you anymore!" he shouted again.

"_Looks who's coming out to play now mmm. You can't control me and you will never be able too. I am superior to you, I am more powerful!"_ the creature said callously as Jin began to transform, black wings beginning to sprout from his shoulder blades, ripping the skin.

"No!" Jin screamed one last time as the Devil's markings appeared on his forehead and just like that Jin Kazama was gone. Pushed to the very back of Devil's subconscious.

The Devil stood and looked around the room with a evil smirk.

"Tape! Tch, like that can hold me back." the creature said as he began to demolish the room Jin called home.

Once he was satisfied with the damaged he caused the Devil within decided to hunt down some prey preferably Hwoarang. Devil Jin leap out the window and took flight, sniffing out the Blood Talon.

"Where are you Blood Talon?" he said as he flew all over the city.

He landed on the roof of the hospital Hwoarang had been at but didn't smell his scent anymore. The Devil looked around then spotted a male nurse who had come out for a breath of fresh air. Devil Jin slowly walked up to the man with evil intent.

"Where is he?" the Devil demanded as he grabbed the poor man by the neck and lifted his feet off of the ground.

"I...I...I don't know!" the man stuttered.

"Where is the one called Hwoarang?" the creatured pressed again as he tightened his grip on the man's neck.

"Hwoarang...he...he...was...re...released." the man said struggling to breath.

"Where did he go?" the Devil growled.

"I...I...I don't know...something about a man named Baek." the man gasped.

Having at least a name, the Devil threw the man to the side and took flight once again this time searching for a Tae Kwon Do dojang, sniffing out Baek. He caught on to a scent which was mixed with a familiar one.

"Hwoarang."the Devil whispered with a low growl.

He landed and began to peer into a window where Hwoarang's scent was the strongest. There he saw the Blood Talon sleeping once again. The Devil slowly opened the window but before he could come in Baek had opened the door to check in on Hwoarang.

"Dammit!" the creature hissed as he hid himself from the Tae Kwon Do master. But Baek didn't leave Hwoarang's side, stayed and woke up the Blood Talon.

The Devil looked out to the horizon and realized it was beginning to dawn. Damn that Jin Kazama! That fight they had took up more time than the Devil had expected. Angry the creature took flight once again to hid in the shadows of Jin's destroyed hotel room.


End file.
